Discusión
by MiluxD
Summary: acompáñenme a ver que le pasa a Archie junto con Annie son pensamientos que Annie tiene sobre Archie


**esta historia esta creada para el foro Andrew y tiene escenas aptas para mayores de edad netamente su contenido es sexual.**

**Discusión.**

Había llegado de mi trabajo en el hospital, ya mis ojeras eran lo que más destacaba de mi rostro. Mis ojos se veían hundidos y su color se oscureció de repente, parecía que todo iba de mal en peor. No había llamadas, notas, mensajes y se aproximaba el día de San Valentín y tú ni tus luces, siempre eras así. Mi decepción iba a un límite de prospectivas muy altas, sabías como impresionarme pero ya no deseaba más que me impresionaras, si no que estuvieras a mi lado cuando te necesitara.

_Inicio del flash back._

''Recién había llegado del hospital, mis gatitos estaban esperándome. Al entrar fijé la mirada en el gato plomo a rayas para hacer que viniera a mí, pero este hizo caso omiso a mis movimientos, luego me dirigí a la cocina para encontrarme con mi gata blanca con manchas plomas; una belleza felina. Me encantaba su desenvolvimiento y lo obediente que era, le grité por su nombre y ella rápidamente lo comprendió y saltó en mis brazos. Ronroneándome, en cada caricia que le daba me devolvía el alma al cuerpo, era mi nena y él era mi macho alfa. Claro está, Archie celoso de él, me decía que debía echarlo fuera.

No. Era siempre mi respuesta a su demandante propuesta de exiliar a mis dos felinos. No me gustaba mucho discutir con él, ¡Pero qué diantres! Los días pasaron y Archie ni la nariz asomaba. Sabes que esto ya me está hartando.

Había llegado del voluntariado que estaba haciendo en el hospital ayudando a Candy para no sentirme tan abarrotada y miserable. A mamá no le gustaba nada de lo que hacía y eso ya me tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla.

— **No debes juntarte con esta, no debes hacer esto** **—** decía.

Estaba guardándome todo y cuando llego cansada, hastiada sin ganas de hacer nada, llegas tú hinchándome, revolviendo todo y pateando a mi gato. No lo aguante mas y te dije en un tono no muy agradable para tus oídos.

— **Agarra todas tus pilchas y te vas. Tienes 15 minutos y si vuelves a tocar a mi gato, despídete de esa camisa de seda que tanto te gusta. Tengo que aguantar a mi madre, a la enfermera que me hace el voluntariado, a la gente y encima soportar tus caprichitos de principito, que si ves un pelito mal acomodado te asustas ¡No! Así que apresúrate. Voy a comprarle el alimento a mis gatos y vuelvo, si no estás listo apróntate a lo que sucederá. **

Pues hizo caso omiso a mi advertencia. Se sentó en el sillón tirando a mi gato lejos, con la Luna no se metía por que la gata lo arañaba. El solo quería estar tranquilito. Pobre minino, se fue hacia la habitación y se acomodó sobre mi colcha para estar más calentito. Cuando llegué lo llamé y no apareció, él me dijo en tono burlón.

— **Búscalo en tu habitación.**

— **No te preocupes así lo haré. Archie ¿Sabes?, perdí mis llaves ¿Me prestarías las tuyas?**

— **Claro** **—** Respondió y me sonrió socarronamente.

Luego le dije.

— **Archie, olvidé traer las cosas que dejé abajo en el auto. ¿Podrías ir por ellas?, dejé la cajuela abierta** **—** Claro que era una mentira piadosa solo para sacarlo del departamento y hacerlo caminar. Pues una vez que salió cerré la puerta con cerrojo, abrí la ventana, le lancé una maleta para que recogiera toda su ropa y luego le grité. **—** **Una vez que cambies puedes volver, si no es así quédate en tu súper mansión."**

_Fin del flash Back._

Recordando lo que pasó, luego le ofrecí caricias a mi gatito que rápidamente se acurrucó al lado contrario de la Luna, cuando sentí que el vibrador de mi celular marcaba un número desconocido.

— **¿Aló?**

— **¿Annie Britter?**

— **Sí, con ella.**

— **Habla Alonso, ¿Te molesta si te invito una bebida?**

— **No para nada.**

— **Paso por ti a las 10.**

— **Dale, aquí te espero. **

¡Hui, Alonso vendrá por mí!

Para la hora, me hice una coleta preciosa, me puse un sexy mini vestido con tirantes dejando descubierta mi espalda y unas chinitas para estar más cómoda. Sentí tocar el timbre y primero asomó una hermosa rosa de color violeta. Jamás había visto una igual a esa, eran únicas.

— **¡Qué hermosa te ves Annie! Si no fuera porque eres la amiga de mi hermana te echaba el lazo ahora mismo.**

— **Ja,ja,ja —** Reí con su comentario. Me sentía completamente sensual ante el cumplido.

Bueno, Archie y yo estamos pasando por una etapa no muy buena en nuestra relación. — Pensé — Aunque sería desleal con mi casi hermana pero el papito de su hermano no estaba nada mal. Estaba como para hincarle el diente… ¿Que el diente? ¡El colmillo! Pero él estaba o estuvo comprometido con Elisa. Snif.

— **¿Nos vamos?**

— **Claro** **—** le respondí.

Alonso no dejaba de mirar mi provocativo escote, ni lo corto de mi falda y mucho menos lo llamativo que era. Una vez que llegamos al bar, Alonso pidió una mesa para nosotros. Al entrar me percaté que mi supuesto noviecito estaba con una chica rubia, de tez blanca y ojos azules. La muchacha lo miraba embelesada, quizás por los disparates que le estaría diciendo.

Me sentí celosa.

A pesar de que estaba con un monumento de hombre que no apartaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo y que me trataba como toda una diva, no podía evitar que los celos recorrieran mi piel y él ni siquiera había aparecido. — _Muy bien, me dije a mi misma. Soy más hermosa que esa muchacha, tengo a un semental a mi lado y lo aprovecharé al máximo._

Llegó el momento de ordenar y para tomar valor pedí un Martini doble y me acerqué sigilosa y coqueta a mi acompañante, cosa que no pasó desapercibida. Luego lo invité a la pista de baile para poner un poco de vibración entre nosotros y me pegue a él. Muy sensual meneé mi cadera muy cerca de su pelvis y escuché un leve gemido de sus labios, al parecer el John Collins se le había subido. ¿Cuántas horas llevaría bebiendo? — Suspiré — Bueno que le iba a hacer. Ya me había prendido. Tendría que dejar mis ánimos para otro momento.

Cuando sentí que una mano me tomaba de la cintura y me arrastraba hacia su cuerpo. Archie tomó mi nuca y me besó ávidamente, como si ese fuera el último beso que me daría. Prácticamente me succionó todo el aliento, pegó su pelvis a mi cadera y comenzó a moverse de manera circular haciéndome gemir y prendiéndome aún más. Luego agarró mi trasero ávidamente y me dio tres golpecitos.

Llamamos dos taxis y me llevé las cosas de valor de Alonso para que no lo asaltasen, luego llamé a Candy para que recibiera a su hermano, mientras Archie besaba mi cuello y succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome soltar unos cuantos suspiros.

Llegamos a un departamento medio alejado donde subimos por un elevador, detuvo el aparato antes de llegar al segundo piso. Y tomándome desprevenida, me alzó y me aprisionó contra la pared del elevador. Comenzó a besarme pasionalmente, luego bajó por mi cuello para posicionarse en medio de mis senos; agarrando uno con la mano y con los labios endureciéndolo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo. Estaba a punto de sacarle la camisa en ese mismo lugar pero me había aprisionado. Me tenía sujeta de las muñecas, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan sumisa, quería hacerlo ahí mismo y yo sin poder hacer nada. ¡Cielos, estaba mojada! En tan poco tiempo este tarado ya me tenía seducida y casi a sus pies, pero él no había terminado ahí ¡Oh no! Él tenía otros planes para mí.

Con una de sus manos tomó mi trasero y me levantó hacia su abultado miembro, haciéndome sentirlo en su esplendor y a mi oído me dijo.

— **Ambos estamos calientes, acéptalo querida.**

No podía articular palabra, solo me limitaba a seguir besándolo con ávida pasión. Solo era eso, pasión. Me negaba a decir que fuera otra cosa. Si no había cambiado como persona, jamás volvería con él, pero una canita al aire a quien le hace mal; pensaba mi otro yo. Dejé de razonar cuando él metió uno de sus dedos por mi braguita, hasta que sintió un punto en mi interior estremecerse de placer.

Luego de eso todo siguió su rumbo hacia su departamento. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar ahí un perro. Por eso no le gustaban mis gatos, suspiré.

— **¿Todo bien? —** preguntó.

— **Si —** le dije.

Luego seguimos con nuestro reencuentro, el perro ni se inmutó, solo levantaba sus orejas al escuchar nuestros gemidos. Comenzó besando mis labios y seguir con mi cuello para luego succionar y besar cada uno de mis senos, ya endurecidos por el placer que me daba.

El señor elegante, como lo molestaban en el San Pablo, recorrió cada uno con su ávida lengua he innata experiencia, para hacerme estremecer de placer y lujuria. Sacó mi vestido en un solo tirón, yo saqué su ropa con tres, dejándolo en ropa interior. Luego de eso cambié de posición he imité cada uno de sus movimientos, besando succionando y acariciando cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, hasta que llegué a su abultado amigo.

Con mucha precisión lo liberé de su jaula, comencé a acariciarle y a excitarle como nunca, él tomo mis manos y mi cuerpo con un solo movimiento. Me vi bajo de él y comenzó a acariciar aquel triángulo que esconde mi feminidad, volviéndome loca. Poco a poco fue adentrándose, me miró a los ojos y dijo.

— **Solo concéntrate en mi querida. **

Así lo hice, comenzamos a bailar una danza maravillosa. Estaba perdida y profundamente enamorada de aquel tipo. No podía mas sacármelo de la cabeza y del corazón. Día a día se convirtió en mi obsesión y yo en la de él.

Así que puedo decir profundamente que nuestra discusión se resolvió. Compramos una casa, vivimos con mis gatos y su perro y pasamos cada San Valentín recordando cómo llegamos al día de hoy.

Fin.


End file.
